An Act of Kindness
by MeggieJune
Summary: Draco macht sich auf den Weg, um eine einfache Entschuldigung abzuliefern. Vielleicht doch nicht so einfach...


Es war eine absolut dämliche Entscheidung gewesen. Aber diese Erkenntnis traf ihn erst, als er bereits appariert war. Als er bereits den Feldweg entlang stürmte und das taufrische Gras an seinen teuren schwarzen Lackschuhen klebte. Wasser war verflucht schwer aus Leder rauszubekommen, und selbst Magie konnte gewisse Rückstände nicht beseitigen.

Er wusste, das war relativ nebensächlich. Seine blöden Schuhe waren nämlich eigentlich das letzte, woran er gerade dachte. Er hatte nicht inne gehalten, nicht nachgedacht und stand jetzt missmutig vor dem Gemäuer, was unmöglich als Haus bezeichnet werden konnte.

Es wuchs schräg in den Himmel, mit bestimmt sieben Stockwerken, und Efeu rankte sich die brüchige Mauer empor. Er wusste, Efeu konnte Schäden verursachen, die ganze Häuser zum Einsturz brachten. Die Hühner liefen munter an ihm vorbei, und er konnte sich nicht entsinnen, jemals andere Vögel als Pfauen in einem Garten gesehen zu haben. Aber ein Garten war das hier nicht.

Es war eher eine Müllhalde. Ungepflegt, vollgestopft, unterprivilegiert und keine Umgebung für jemanden wie ihn!

Seine Hände hatten sich in den Taschen seines hellen Jacketts zu nervösen Fäusten geballt, während er in seinem Kopf weitere Beleidigungen für dieses Kleinod an Armut und Unmenschlichkeit ersann.

Es war alles egal, denn er war hier.

Und egal, wie viele Beleidigungen sein Bewusstsein für ihn parat hatte, es änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass er freiwillig hier her gekommen war. Er strafte also alle seine Gedanken mit diesem Akt Lügen.

Und er hasste diesen Zustand. Er wandte den Blick nach links zu der kleinen Scheune, vor der alle Besen der Familie lehnten.

Anscheinend durften sie nicht ins Haus, obwohl er eher annahm, dass der Schmutz im Haus, den Besen schaden könnte. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten angespannt. Noch eine Beleidigung. _Draco, lass es sein, mit den blöden Beleidigungen_, schalt ihn sein Verstand verärgert.

Er zählte und verzählte sich wieder und wieder. Zwölf? Fünfzehn? Zehn? Wie viele verfluchte Besen waren es, bitteschön? Neben der Scheune lehnte ein Zweirad. Er wusste, man nannte es _Fahrrad_, aber gesehen hatte er noch keines. Es war ihm unbegreiflich, wie man solche Sachen sammeln konnte. Kein gestandener Zauberer brauchte so etwas. Aber er vergaß, er war hier ja bei Blutsverrätern und Schlammblutfreunden. Er schloss die Augen. _Nein! Keine Beleidigungen. Hör auf damit! Hör einfach auf, zu denken!_ Er blendete alles aus und öffnete die Augen wieder.

Aus dem hohen Schornstein stieg bleicher Qualm. Er machte einige Schritte im knöchelhohen, nassen Gras. Er überschlug die Galleonen, die die Reinigung seiner Schuhe kosten würde. Unsinn. Völlig egal. Er hatte Gold! Ja, er hatte ziemlich viel Gold. Er hatte es überhaupt nicht nötig, Schuhe reinigen zu lassen. Er konnte sich neue kaufen, wohingegen die Menschen hier sich überhaupt nichts leisten konnten und ihre Läuse verseuchten Klamotten wahrscheinlich unter hundert Generationen weiter vererbten.

Fuck. Verflucht! Keine Beleidigung.

„Ist es so schwer?", knurrte er sich selber an und kannte die Antwort darauf bereits. Natürlich war es schwer! Es war unmöglich. Was hatte ihn geritten, hier her zu kommen? Er hätte es schon überlebt, sich Jahre lang schlaflos im Bett zu wälzen, mit Schuldgefühlen und Hass und sämtlichen anderen Regungen, die er tagsüber gut verdrängen konnte. Er hätte nicht hier her kommen müssen! Es war sowieso sinnlos. Dachte er, es würde etwas ändern? Dachte er wirklich, sein Gewissen wäre dann besänftigt?

Vor einigen Wochen hatte er nicht einmal gewusst, ein Gewissen zu besitzen. Und jetzt? Jetzt versaute er sich in ungemähtem Gras und Hühnerdreck seine teuren Elfenleder Schuhe! Er schloss erneut die Augen. Ein Geräusch ließ ihn aufhorchen und seine Finger umschlossen durch den Jackenstoff seinen Zauberstab, der in seinem Hosenbund steckte.

Es war sein neuer Zauberstab. Bei weitem nicht so gut wie der alte, aber den hatte ja der verfluchte kleine Narben-Bastard und beging damit dämliche, scheiß Heldentaten!

**_Argh!_** Er musste es versuchen. Weshalb war er sonst hergekommen? Aber sein natürlicher Instinkt befahl ihm, eine Beleidigung nach der nächsten auszuspucken. Aber das war dämlich. Er brauchte das nicht. Er konnte darüber stehen. Er musste es sogar, um sich besser zu fühlen. Aber weshalb sollte er sich besser fühlen, wenn er vor den Blutsverrätern, den elenden feigen Schwächlingen zu Kreuze kroch?

„Salazar", murmelte er verzweifelt. Was konnte er Nettes denken? Irgendwas? Es musste etwas geben, was er ehrlich sagen konnte. War er neidisch? Vielleicht auf Kleinigkeiten. Ja, immer gewesen. Aber im Großen und Ganzen hatte er bessere Karten. Er war reich, war mit dem Leben davon gekommen und würde auch ein ausgezeichnetes Leben führen, wenn er endlich seinen Verstand anschalten würde und wieder nach Hause apparierte, bevor die Elfen bei seiner hellhörigen Mutter Alarm schlugen, dass er nicht in seinem Bett war.

Das Geräusch kam von einem Fenster, das in einem Erker saß. Wenn man diese bauliche Fehlleistung überhaupt so nennen konnte! Es sah aus, als wäre dieser Teil des Hauses betrunken zusammen gebaut worden und ragte nun über den geplanten Bau hinaus und deshalb hatte man es kurzerhand zum Erker ernannt.

Manchmal sah er einen Schatten vorbeihuschen.

Die Mutter, nahm er an. Die Mutter, die für hundert Familienmitglieder Frühstück machen musste, weil die Elfen ihr nicht jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablasen.

Was tat er hier noch mal?

Er atmete gereizt aus, blickte wieder empor und war wohl gerade rechtzeitig angekommen, als dieser billige, lächerliche Abklatsch von einem Haus zum Leben erwachte. Im Treppenhaus lärmte es, und er biss sich auf seine Wange, bis er schmeckte, dass sie gleich anfangen würde zu bluten. Merlin, wieso nahm er so etwas in Kauf? Es wäre wahrscheinlich einfacher, Zuhause in seinem Palast zu sitzen, als hier im Dreck zu stehen und einfach gar nichts zu tun.

Merlin, die Feigheit lähmte ihn. Dabei war es gut, was er wollte. Er wusste, es war irgendwo ansatzweise das richtige. Und er war wie gelähmt.

Er hatte sich den Tag ausgesucht, an dem der Tagesprophet zum ersten Mal nicht den Namen des Idioten, der überlebte auf der Titelseite gebracht hatte.

Er wollte es ihm nicht gönnen, dass auch er ihm Aufmerksamkeit zollte. Er wollte nicht! Dabei war es auch lächerlich. Denn als ob das Narbengesicht vergessen würde, dass er der beliebtes scheiß Kandidat Englands wäre! Arschloch. Dämlicher scheiß Mistkerl!

Draco schloss die Augen wieder.

„Harry Potter. Harry scheiß Arschloch, dämlicher Wichser Potter!", knurrte er den Hühnern zu, die an ihm vorbei huschten und zu seinen Füßen nach Körnern suchten.

„Nein", maßregelte er sich ruhig und die Hühner glucksten verwirrt. „Nur Harry Potter." Er zwang sich still zu sein. Merlin, war es schwer! Schwerer als Lucius nicht zu widersprechen. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Wenn es zu diesem Thema kam, hatte er sich nicht unter Kontrolle. Aber er musste. Es zeugte von Größe, dass er so etwas tat! Dass er hier her kam. An einem Samstagmorgen.

Er atmete langsam aus, denn er spürte einen Hauch von Panik, als die Mutter kurz am Fenster stehen blieb. Aber sie konnte ihn unmöglich sehen, er stand zu weit weg. Natürlich konnte er die Haustür mit wenigen Schritten erreichen, aber da dieses lachhafte Gemäuer in einem riesigen Kreis gebaut worden war, konnte ihn die Mutter nicht sehen. Aber das war wohl auch gar nicht ihr Ziel, nahm er an. Er hörte den Schrei einer Posteule aus der Entfernung. Er hob den Blick, schirmte die Augen vor der Sonne ab und erkannte die schäbige Eule, die den rothaarigen Inzestkindern in Hogwarts schon immer die Post gebracht hatte.

Er seufzte wieder auf. Was macht er sich vor? Er würde kein freundliches Wort herausbringen können. Das hatte er auch nicht vor, aber das, was er sagen wollte, würde er niemals sagen können. Er hätte Glück, würde er vor der Mittagssonne nicht schon ein Häufchen Asche sein. Vom Narbengesicht persönlich zu Staub verwandelt.

„Harry Potter", wiederholte er, um die Beleidigungen zu vertreiben. Vielleicht sollte er die Namen der rothaarigen Inzestkinder auch aufsagen, überlegte er krampfhaft. Aber er kannte nur zwei Namen. Und den Namen aus der Todesanzeige. Merlin, sie hatten sogar Verwandte verloren. Gut, er hatte Tante Bellatrix verloren, aber um die war es nicht besonders schade. Er hatte sie schon immer gehasst, würde es aber niemals laut vor seiner Mutter zugeben.

Wieder atmete er aus. Jetzt wurde es lauter. Er hörte sogar Stimmen in der Küche. Und er blieb unbewegt. Was war jetzt? Wollte er entdeckt werden, wie er wie der letzte Idiot im Garten des Pöbels stand?

„Weasley", sagte er langsam, um sich den Namen besser einprägen zu können. „Weasley, Weasley, Weasley", wiederholte er gereizte und kam sich albern vor. „Rothaariges Affengesicht", fügte er knurrend hinzu. Es war, als müsse er sich persönlich den Teufel austreiben. Und das am besten in den nächsten Minuten. „Quidditchspielendes, mit den Torringen verheiratetes Affengesicht." Er musste kurz Lächeln. Dann seufzte er wieder. „Ok. Ronald Weasley", sagte er langsam und arbeitete seine mentale List des Grauens langsam ab. „Ronald Weasley", wiederholte er, um es sich einzuprägen. „Kein Affengesicht. Kein Wiesel." Dabei war er genau das, die enttäuschende Version eines Reinblüters!

„Oh Merlin, ich sterbe", murmelte er. „Granger", sagte er schnell. „Granger." _Schlammblut_, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. „Dämliches, hässliches, verfluchtes Schlammblut, was vor mir auf die Füße fallen sollte", sagte er böse, und die Hühner hatten sich still um ihn geschart. „Was guckt ihr so?", rief er ärgerlich und trat in das frische Gras. Er zwang sich zur Ruhe, grub seine manikürten Nägel in die Haut seiner Handflächen und spürte, wie sich alle Muskeln in seinem Gesicht anspannten.

„Hermine Granger", sagte er, beinahe ruhig. Dann atmete er aus, als hätte er eben alle körperliche Anstrengung aufbringen müssen, die er in sich trug.

„Warum ziehe ich mich nicht einfach komplett nackt aus und renne schreiend durch die Winkelgasse?", wandte er sich zornig an die gackendern Hühner, die wieder vor ihm zurückwichen. Aber anscheinend nur, weil er sie langweilte, denn sie hatten begriffen, dass er wohl nur ein Idiot im Gras war und niemand, der ihnen mehr Körner brachte.

„Vielleicht, weil das wirklich keiner sehen wollen würde, Malfoy?", hörte er plötzliche eine missbilligende Stimme, die seinen Atem gefrieren ließ. _Oh, verfluchte Scheiße, noch mal! _Er hob langsam den Blick zur Scheune. Das verflixte Schlammblut war aus dem Stall gekommen. Einen Korb, gefüllt mit Hühnereiern, über dem Arm. Er spürte, wie ein unterschwelliger Wall Hitze in seine Wangen stieg. Er hoffte nur, dass er nicht rot werden würde. Seine Stimme war irgendwo verloren gegangen. Zusammen mit seiner Schlagfertigkeit. Wieso war sie nicht drinnen?

Wieso war sie hier? Und was genau hatte sie ihn alles sagen hören?

„Was willst du hier?" Sie klang nicht freundlich. Wenn er darüber nachdachte, dann hatte sie auch keinen Grund, freundlich zu sein. Eine Narbe zog sich über ihre linke Wange. Sehr schmal, schon fast verheilt. Also ein Fluch. Nur Flüche konnte man nicht mit Heilzaubern sofort zum Verschwinden bringen. Er fragte sich, welcher Todesser dafür verantwortlich war. Er mochte sie nicht. Er wollte einfach gehen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort. Wahrscheinlich hielten ihn Stolz und Scham und Wut auf.

„Ich…", begann er ratlos, und die Stimme nahe an der Grenze der Unhöflichkeit. Die Hölle würde sich auftun, wenn er jetzt auch nur etwas Freundliches denken würde.

„Ja?", erwiderte sie gereizt, und ihre Lippen wurden schmal wie die von McGonagall.

„Ich… - das geht dich überhaupt nichts an!", schnappte er aus seiner Lethargie heraus. Sie zuckte kurz zusammen. Er versuchte in seinem Kopf wieder das Harry-Arschloch-Potter-Mantra zu aktivieren, um irgendwas Freundliches zu Stande zu bringen. Aber jedes nette Wort war wie weggeblasen.

„Am besten verschwindest du, bevor-"

„- bevor du Potty und das Wiesel zur Hilfe rufst?", unterbrach er sie hart und schalt sich augenblicklich selbst. Sie sah ihn abschätzend an.

„Ich bin sicher, du bist hier her gekommen, um uns zu beleidigen. Du bist so erbärmlich, Malfoy! Du kannst froh sein, dass mein Zauberstab drinnen liegt. Ansonsten wärst du nur noch ein Haufen Dreck neben dem Hühnermist!" Und seine knappe Zeit lief ab, denn sie setzte sich in Bewegung, ohne ihn noch mal anzusehen.

„Warte!", rief er also. Sie war genauso gut wie jeder andere der verdammten Weasley-Bande.

„Worauf? Ich hab besseres zu tun. Sei ein Feigling, geh zu deinen Eltern und lass uns gefälligst in Ruhe!" Und er tat, was ihm der Ärger riet. Er machte einen weiten Schritt nach vorne und griff nach ihrem Unterarm, um sie aufzuhalten. Ohne nachzudenken. Und jetzt gerade war sie einfach nur, was sie eben war: Ein aufmüpfiges, dämliches Mädchen, was nicht wusste, mit wem es überhaupt sprach!

„Ich muss wirklich verrückt gewesen sein, herzukommen!", knurrte er, während sie vor Schreck fast den Korb hatte fallen lassen. „Eine Entschuldigung würdest du wohl nicht erkennen, auch wenn sie sich den Zauberstab an die Schläfe halten würde, und drohe sich umzubringen, richtig?"

„Ha ha! Eine Entschuldigung? Du weißt doch überhaupt nicht wie so etwas funktioniert, Malfoy! Dafür braucht man Courage. Und Aufrichtigkeit! Und vor allem – ich kann auf eine Entschuldigung von dir verzichten. Bei dir kommt nichts ohne irgendwelche Hintergedanken oder irgendeine andere Agenda!", fuhr sie ihn an.

„Agenda?", wiederholte er knapp. „Ich wüsste nicht, dass wir überhaupt jemals miteinander-" Sie unterbrach seine Worte, indem sie ihren Arm aus seinem Griff losriss. Dabei entglitt ihr der Korb mit den Eiern. Hastig wich er zurück. Sie zerplatzten auf der untersten Treppenstufe. Granger schoss ihm einen so wütenden Blick zu, dass er sich fast nach den zerbrochenen Schalen gebückt hätte. Aber nur fast.

„Nein! Wir haben noch nie miteinander gesprochen, Malfoy! Und jetzt entschuldige, ich muss die Eier heile hexen, verdammt." Er fuhr sich müde durch die Haare.

„Granger, Eier kann man nicht heile hexen. Sie verändern dadurch die Struktur. Hast du Murphys Gesetze nicht gelernt? Essen lässt sich nicht einfach…" Seine Stimme brach ab, als er ihren Blick auffing.

„Dann werde ich eben nur sauber hexen!" Sie hatte sich kopfschüttelnd abgewandt.

„Granger!", rief er ihr nach, und wütend wandte sie den Kopf.

„Lass mich endlich in Ruhe! Wieso gehst du nicht? Deine Entschuldigung ist nicht erwünscht, Malfoy!", fügte sie hinzu, aber er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es wäre verflucht gut, wenn es in deiner Entscheidungsmacht läge, aber das tut es nicht, ok? Nur weil du es sagst, werde ich nicht besser schlafen können, ok? Und ich will wirklich endlich wieder schlafen können!", fuhr er sie zornig an. Plötzlich wirkte sie reichlich sprachlos. Er witterte seine Chance. Genau hier.

„Hör zu…, ich weiß, ich kann das alles nicht ungeschehen machen. Und ich weiß, ich hätte… vielleicht irgendwas tun sollen, als Bellatrix dich in unserem Haus… - du weißt schon! Ich wollte auch, ok? Ich hätte Potter niemals verraten! Und… im Raum der Wünsche, als wir… - ich wollte längst… ich hätte schon…" Er schloss kurz die Augen.

„Es tut mir leid, ok? Wirklich leid! Ich… kann euch alle nicht leiden!", fügte er eilig hinzu. „Alle wirklich nicht! Aber zumindest seid ihr bessere Menschen als…" Er atmete langsam aus, während ihre Augenbraue höher wanderte. „Als ich", schloss er den Satz verärgert. „Und mehr wollte ich nicht sagen. So schmerzhaft kann es unmöglich gewesen sein, du verdammter Besserwisserin."

„Was soll das sein?", fragte sie ruhiger. „Erleichtert das dein Gewissen? In deinem kleinen reichen Palast? Du fühlst ein Zwicken im Hinterkopf, weil du dein Leben irgendwelchen Unwürdigen schuldest?"

Sein Mund klappte auf. „Hast du nicht zugehört, Granger?", schrie er jetzt ungehalten, denn sie schien einfach nicht hören zu wollen.

„Oh doch, Malfoy. Ich habe gehört. Du denkst doch wohl nicht, dass ich dir irgendwas glaube! Du wolltest helfen? Schön. Hast du aber nicht. Du bist dir doch viel zu bequem, um auch nur irgendwas zu tun! Du denkst doch nur über den Dreck auf deinen Schuhen nach, und wie du ihn wegbekommst! Du denkst doch nur darüber nach, wie du diese Zeit hättest besser verbringen können als ausgerechnet hier! Ich fasse nicht, dass ich immer noch mit dir rede! Du verzogener, verlogener, aufgeblasener Mistkerl!"

„Was?!" Er starrte sie an. „Das tue ich nicht! Ich bin doch hier!"

„Ja! Weil du dein Leid nicht mehr aushältst!"

Er starrte sie an. „Du bist so dämlich!", sagte er schließlich. „Und meine Schuhe sind mir egal, verdammt!", fuhr er sie böse an.

„Ja, richtig. Klar! Draco Malfoy ist alles egal. Das sagst du jetzt, weil es in einer Stunde wieder völlig irrelevant ist! Dein Gewissen ist beruhigt, weil du denkst, etwas Erhebliches getan zu haben. Bullshit!", rief sie aus. „Du apparierst gleich gemütlich zurück. Unbemerkt zurück in dein Schloss!"

Und Salazar persönlich musste ihn reiten. Sie war verflucht schwer von irgendwas zu überzeugen. Er nahm an, der Krieg war verantwortlich. Oder die Tatsache, dass sie wusste, dass er auch einer von denjenigen war, der ein Dunkles Mal auf dem Unterarm trug. Er zog also seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche.

„Oh! Und jetzt willst du mich verfluchen? Wie wahnsinnig aufopferungsvoll von-" Sie unterbrach sich selbst, als er seinen Zauberstab vor ihren Augen zerbrach. Er musste verrückt geworden sein. Wirklich verrückt. „Du…" Sie starrte ihn sprachlos an, als er die beiden zerbrochenen Teile einfach achtlos in das taufrische Gras fallen ließ.

„Besser?", erkundigte er sich. „Man kann dich wohl nicht überzeugen, oder?" Er blickte nach unten, zu den zerbrochenen Eiern. „Vielleicht willst du meine Würde, Granger?", ergänzte er ruhig und sank auf die Knie. Sie hob die Hand zu ihrem Gesicht. Er spürte, wie die Eierschalen unter seinen Knien zerbrachen, wie das Eiweiß seine Hosenbeine tränkte und er die unangenehme Nässe auf der Haut fühlte. Aber anscheinend hielt sie endlich den Mund. „Ok? Meine Schuhe sind mir egal. Meine Hose ist mir egal. Mein verfluchter Zauberstab ist mir egal!", erklärte er plötzlich relativ gelassen.

„Ich möchte mich entschuldigen. Und wenn du willst, dass ich meine Klamotten völlig verbrenne, bevor du mich ernst nimmst, dann-"

„Schon gut", unterbrach sie ihn kleinlaut.

„Was?", fragte er lauter nach, und sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich sagte, schon gut." Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schien sich tatsächlich etwas unwohl zu fühlen. „Oh, steh schon auf, Merlin noch mal", murmelte sie resignierend.

„Es tut mir leid, Granger", wiederholte er. Ihre braunen Augen schienen sein Gesicht nach einer Lüge abzusuchen. Er stellte sich vor, wie verflucht lächerlich er gerade aussehen musste. Absolut lächerlich. So lächerlich, dass er sich eigentlich selber schämen musste. Kurz zuckten jetzt ihre Mundwinkel.

„Ok", sagte sie leise.

„Ok?", wiederholte er, und sie atmete genervt aus.

„Jaah, ok", bestätigte sie langsam. „Ich nehme deine Entschuldigung… wohl an." Er erhob sich ächzend. Er verzichtete darauf, an sich herabzublicken. Ihr flüchtiges Grinsen reichte ihm aus.

„Möchtest… du mir vielleicht noch eine kleben oder so was? Das schien dir vor einigen Jahren gut gefallen zu haben." Sie wirkte kurz etwas ertappt. Dann verzog sie den Mund.

„Nein, danke. Ich bin zurzeit nicht sauer auf dich", informierte sie ihn, und ihre Stimme klang… eigentlich neutral. Und jetzt erst – warum zum heiligen Salazar auch ausgerechnet gerade jetzt! – fiel ihm auf, dass Granger Brüste besaß. Wie lang ihre Haare wohl ihren Rücken hinunter fielen, wenn sie nicht in dieser seltsamen gerade-aufgestanden-Frisur steckten? Er schüttelte sachte den Kopf.

Anscheinend konnte er annehmen, dass er teilweise von seiner Schuld geheilt war, wenn er plötzlich begann, in Granger so etwas wie ein Mädchen zu sehen. Obwohl er ähnliche Gedanken bereits gehabt hatte, als sie kurzzeitig Gefangene auf Malfoy Manor gewesen war. Dieser Gedanke wiederum war wieder schlechter.

Er nickte also schließlich. Und wieder musste es Salazar sein, der ihm diese Frage auf die Zunge legte. „Sag mal, bist du eigentlich mit Weasley zusammen?"

Und so sah sie ihn auch an: Als hätte er den Verstand verloren. Tatsächlich klappte ihr Mund einen Spalt weit auf, als sie ihn musterte. Wahrscheinlich vermutete sie Vielsafttrank hinter seiner Erscheinung.

Dann riss sie sich zusammen, obwohl ihre Augen ihn immer noch verengt fixierten.

„Ja. Ich bin mit Ron zusammen." Sie klang fast herausfordernd als sie die Worte sagte. Er nickte dann.

„Dachte ich mir."

„Wieso fragst du das?", fragte sie ihn ziemlich ungläubig. Und immer noch starrte sie ihn an, wie einen Verrückten.

„Unwichtig, Granger. Absolut unwichtig", erklärte er lächelnd. Sie wandte endlich den Blick von ihm ab. „Ich muss los", fügte er schließlich hinzu.

„Du willst… _laufen_?", erkundigte sie sich, als er sich abgewandt hatte. Er hielt inne.

„Sicher. Ich werde mich bestimmt nicht auf das Fahrrad schwingen", beantwortete er lächelnd ihre Frage, mit einem Blick auf das klapprige Gestell.

„Der Weg ist ziemlich weit", gestand sie ein, und sie blickte an ihm vorbei über das weite Feld und den schmalen Weg, der hinunter ins Dorf führte. Aber er zuckte die Achseln. Das konnte für ihn gerade noch verrückt genug sein, heute Morgen.

„Na und?"

Wieder öffnete sich ihr Mund ein Stück. „Mach's gut, Granger", sagte er und schenkte ihr tatsächlich ein Lächeln. „Und danke", fügte er knapp hinzu, während er die Hände in den Taschen seiner Hose vergrub. Sie blieb unbewegt zurück und starrte ihm wohl nach. Er fragte sich, ob sie es Potter und Weasley erzählen würde. Wahrscheinlich schon. Wahrscheinlich wohl eher nicht.

Ob sie noch einen weiteren Gedanken an seine seltsame Weasley-Frage verschwenden würde? Wahrscheinlich schon. Und wenn er sich jetzt umdrehen würde, und sie immer noch vor der Türe stand, dann hatte sie wohl bereits schon weitere Gedanken an seine seltsamen Regungen verschwendet. Aber nur ein Loser würde sich jetzt umdrehen. Er widerstand der Versuchung also. Nur schwer.

Leicht schüttelte er den Kopf. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab zerbrochen, sich die Schuhe versaut. Ganz zu schweigen von seiner Hose!

Und anscheinend nur, um Aufmerksamkeit von Hermine Granger zu bekommen.

Aha… - was sagte ihm das jetzt genau?

Eigentlich sagte es ihm nur, dass er wohl langsam seltsam wurde.

Denn anscheinend mochte er Hermine Granger doch leiden, entgegen seiner kühnen Äußerung, er könne keinen von ihnen ausstehen.

Sein Kopf wandte sich über seine Schulter, ehe er es kontrollieren konnte.

**_Fuck!_** Dumm von ihm. Aber sie stand immer noch vor der Tür und sah ihm nach. Hastig wandte er den Kopf wieder nach vorne und musste unwillkürlich grinsen.

Verdammt, er hätte wirklich einen coolen Abgang hinlegen können.

Das nächste Mal, wenn er vor ihrer Tür stehen würde, beschloss er. Der Abgang wäre dann um einiges cooler.

Jetzt müsste er erst mal zur Winkelgasse und sich seinen dritten Zauberstab kaufen.

Seltsamerweise verschwand das nervige Grinsen nicht von seinen Zügen.

Es musste an der Müdigkeit liegen, nahm er an.

Oh ja. An der Müdigkeit….

- The End -


End file.
